Time Does Heal
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: Garth and Kate are getting married, Humphrey and Lily are an emotional wreck, can two new arrivals help Humphrey and Lily also a new pack wants to unite
1. Chapter 1

Time Does Heal

Chapcter 1 Sadness

A/N Stupid Itunes Deleted My notes I originally planned to put 2 chapters up but now only one so wish me luck on my first story

I do not own Alpha or Omega or any of their characters

I do own my OC's and the story plot

Humphrey P.O.V

"Why did Kate have to marry Garth?" Sulked Humphrey, who was still trying to recover from extreme heartbreak," We did everything together Kate, we got taken to Idaho…We even howled together" yelled Humphrey.

" I have to try and get over her, but I can't I love her too much to forget about her" thought Humphrey. Lot's of images and flashbacks was running through his head and he started to shed some tears.

" I love you Kate no matter what happens I will always love you, I don't care if I have to die for you I will love you." Emotions was running through his head, he didn't know whether to be angry or sad, but one thing he knew that he was going to get hurt bad.

That night Humphrey cried himself to sleep, resting for what was going to unfold tomorrow.

Lily P.O.V

" Why did Garth have to marry my stupid sister Kate?" thought Lily, "No one ever takes notice of me or they do is drool over Kate like she is some god, for once I thought someone might love me but doesn't turn out that way" Lily said as she made her way out of her den and walking towards the lake.

After she arrived at the lake she took a sip of refreshing and cold water. " How am I going to cope with Garth being together with Kate?" thought Lily " How am I going to cope?" With that said Lily made her way to her den, ready for what was going to happen tomorrow.

A/N How did I do? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Time does heal

A/N I like to thank all those whoever you may be for reading My story but I like to thank darkening-spirit for reviewing my first story. Don't worry darkening I enjoyed the review and glad you like it.

Might be short cause I'm updating my computer to snow leopard and on my iPad.

Ok that's the end of my rant.

I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of their characters

I do own my OC'S and this story plot.

Chapter 2- Fallen Apart

Humphrey P.O.V

Every step I got closer, the more my heart began to break.

The more I though, the more sad I became.

Today was the day Kate gets married to Barth. When I arrived at the valley I saw Lily sitting on her own so I decided to sit next to her for some company. "Hey Lily how are you feeling?" Humphrey asked.

" I'm feeling nervous, I don't want Garth to be married to Kate" Lily whispered to Humphrey because she didn't want to start a fight with other wolves. "Don't worry Lily if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here ok?" replied Humphrey, " Thanks Humphrey your the best" replied Lily and gave Humphrey a big hug.

Immediately after the hug Winston announced that Kate has arrived.

When I saw Kate my jaw dropped, she looked so beautiful, she was well groomed and had that pink flower when she first met Garth.

Lily P.O.V

I looked at Humphrey when Kate came out, I tried to hold my laugh because Humphrey jaw dropped literally his jaw dropped, after that moment Garth came out, " Why did Garth have to marry Kate?" I asked myself but I already knew the answer, it was to prevent a war.

"His strong, handsome and perfect" I thought, but my smile faded when the began the marriage ritual.

Kate P.O.V

Me and Garth Began the ritual, accepting each others scent, I stole a quick glance at Humphrey and saw he was about to cry, " I'm so sorry Humphrey, I know your in a lot of pain I am so sorry" I thought to myself trying to hold back the tears. Then I nibbled Garth on the ear and he did the same to me, then short after I closed my eyes and waited for the touch, he touched my muzzle we were now mates.

Garth P.O.V

Me and Kate began the ritual, first we accepted each others scent, I stole a quick glance at Lily and I saw she was crying, " I'm sorry Lily" Garth thought. Then I nibbled Kate on the ear, then waiting for the heart breaking part, I leaned in, I felt the touch we were now mates.

Humphrey P.O.V

I left the spot where i was sitting, I ran through the forest trying to hold back the tears. When i arrived in my I just sat there crying as hard as I can, I couldn't believe this had happen.

After a few hours I left my den and ran to a secret spot right next to the moonlight howl, everyone was howling in happiness but i am going to howl in pain, I sat up straight, puffed my chest out and began pouring my heart out,

Damn baby

Just don't understand where we went wrong

I gave you my heart

I gave you my soul

I gave you...

As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first

It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know

We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room

Cause, we couldn't be alone

See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt

Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse

Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you

Listen and don't trip

I think I need a bottle with a genie in it

Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love

Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up

Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends

Love would never end, it would just begin

If I had one wish, you would be my boo

Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you

If I had one wish, we would run away

Making love all day, have us a baby

If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life

And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

If I had one wish

One wish, one wish, one wish

One wish, one wish, one wish

One wish, one wish, one wish

One wish, one wish, one wish

Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in

If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for show

Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me

So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe

I swear if I lose a second chance with you

I wouldn't know what to do

I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic

I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick

Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love

Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up

Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends

Love would never end, it would just begin

If I had one wish, you would be my boo

Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you

If I had one wish, we would run away

Making love all day, have us a baby

If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life

And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

If I had one wish

I don't even know how we ended upon this road

And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know

If I had one wish, we would be best friends

Love would never end, it would just begin

If I had one wish, you would be my boo

Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you

If I had one wish, we would run away

Making love all day, have us a baby

If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life

And you'd be my wife, make it right this time.

After the howl I returned to me den and cried myself to sleep.

Lily P.O.V

I just sat there in my parents den alone, i decided to take this chance and howl my sorrow away,

I'm home alone again

And you're out hangin with your friends

So you say

Somehow I know it's not quite that way

It's getting pretty late

And you haven't checked on me all day

When I called you didn't answer

Now I'm feeling like your ignoring me

I wish that you were home

Holdin me tight in your arms

And I wish I could go back

To the day before we met

And skip my regret

I wish I wasn't in love with you

So you couldn't hurt me

it just ain't fair the way you treat me

No you don't deserve me

Wasting my time thinking bout you when you ain't never gon change

I wish I wasn't in love with you so I

wouldn't feel this way

When you touch me my heart melts

And everything you did wrong I forgive

So you play me and take advantage

Of the love that I feel for you

Why you wanna hurt me so bad

I believed in you that's why I'm so mad

Now I'm drowning in disappointment

And it's hard for me to even look at you

I wish that you were home

Holdin me tight in your arms

I wish I could go back

To the day before we met

And skip my regret

Said you care about me

But from what I see

I ain't feeling that

So I disagree

Gave you all my love

And understanding

And you're treating me like your enemy

So leave me alone

Don't want nothing from you

Just go back where you came from

This house is no longer your home

You are not welcome no no no more

Hear you knockin' at the door again

I'm wonderin' should I let you in

I open up the door and see

The flowers for me

So beautiful in your hand

Please stop begging me to take you back

I've always been a sucker for romance

And before you know it I concede

You're all over me

Oh no here I go again

I wish I wasn't in love with you

So you couldn't hurt me.

That night I cried my self to sleep.

A/N pretty heartbreaking chapter hey? I do not own these song they are by Ray J and Heather Headley.

Review?

Darkening was that long enough?


	3. Chapter 3

Time does heal

A/N lol darkening I had some spare time and got quickly bored so I decided to make another update. I am really appreciating your reviews and anyone else who reads this story.I think I'm not getting enough reviews because I am a new writer.

Won't be updating as fast because school, and parents coming back from a holiday.

I would like to thank those that reviewed my last chapter

Darkening-Spirt

Mike101

UnwarierTitan789

I do not own Alpha and omega or any of their characters

I do own my OC'S and the story plot!

Chapter 3- Confrontations

Humphrey P.O.V

I woke up to someone yelling my name.

It was Kate.

"Humphrey I need to talk to you" said Kate as she entered my den.

"I heard you crying last night I just wanted to know are you ok?" said Kate in a worried tone. "Since when have you cared how I felt?" Humphrey spat at Kate, quite frankly Humphrey was getting sick of her, first she tears my world apart and now she acts like she cares.

" Humphrey what's wrong!" demanded Kate "this is not like you humphrey you have never lost your cool before" exclaimed Kate

"Nothing is wrong except you ripped my heart in two, married Garth and i thought you might of loved me besides all that I'm all good" replied Humphrey in a matter of fact tone.

"I..I..." Kate was lost with words, she never thought Humphrey loved her, maybe she thought he liked her but not love.

"I..I didn't know Humphrey I'm so sorry" Sulked Kate

" Well now you know, and no sorry is sorry going to change the fact your with Garth? NO!" yelled Humphrey as he exited the den, hiding his tears, he walked to the lake to get a drink.

Kate P.O.V

I didn't know Humphrey loved me, I love him too but it will break his heart even more if I told him. Humphrey just had a huge spazz and ran off leaving me in his den alone.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey I never thought it will hurt you this much, If I had one more chance with you I would take it, goodbye Humphrey" Kate said as she sprinted out of his den and into her mothers den. Kate spent all day in her mothers den crying and explaining what happen with Humphrey. "I'm sorry Kate but it's to late to be with Humphrey, your with Garth now I guess you just have to learn how to love each other" said Eve in a compassionate tone.

"I know mum but..." Kate began but Eve stopped her. " you know that famous saying? If you love somebody you let them go" Said Eve trying to comfort Kate. " I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat see you can see me tearing your caucus open!" thought Eve but decided not to go with the idea.

Unknown P.O.V

"This looks like a good place to live in, what do you say Shannon?" he asked

"it looks nice Blitz" replied Shannon

Shannon has brown fur with streaks of white, her eyes are a gold colour and she is a bout the same height as Humphrey.

Blitz has grey fur with streaks of black, has electric blue eyes and is a little bigger than Humphrey.

"Do you think that they will let us into this pack?" asked Blitz

"I hope so, otherwise we have no where to go" replied Shannon

"Let's find a den and sleep there tonight" commanded Blitz

A/N there is chapter 3 and some nice reviews and a guess from Titan who knows what's going to happen. Even I dont. Writing this as I go along. This will probably will change with more planned out structure...lol end of rant.


	4. Chapter 4

Time does heal

A/N hai my fellow Nyan cats. "Nyan" Blitz said with pride. Lol

Thanks to all that have been reviewing and been reading.

Titan I will try to make it more heartbreaking. I'll try to make my chapters longer ( with no songs!) I'm slowly improving and Titan thanks for the pm :)

I like to thank John Hilton for his idea but it's not the plot of this story. I might use it later on in my future stories

I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of their characters

I do own my OC'S and this story plot

Chapter 4-New beginnings and new crushes

Blitz P.O.V

The early sharp morning sun rays decided to be mean and shined in my eyes. " Okay, Okay I'm up" said Blitz tiredly, he looked over at his sister, "She looks so peaceful, not long Shannon until we have a new life and I hope you find yourself a man to settle down with and hopefully I would be there" Blitz thought. "Blitz what time is it?" Shannon asked groggily, "To early for my liking" replied Blitz, "how about we go and ask the pack leader if we can join then get something to eat but we have to go early!" exclaimed Blitz

Blitz and Shannon headed out of the den and began to walk to the pack.

Lilly P.O.V

It was a nice summer day in jasper. Everyone was really happy except one certain wolf who was having the worst morning of her life.

"Honey you can't keep sulking all day, can you please at least go play with some of you friends?" asked Eve, "What friends mum? All of the people I hang out with is Kates friend and...and G...G...Garth" Lilly replied and just broke down crying, "Don't worry Lilly something tells me that today is going to be a good day" said Eve reassuringly.

Kate P.O.V

"psst Cando, Hutch get the caribou towards me, today I feel like killing" said Kate, "Ok Kate your the man" snickered Cando, "Cando are you and Alpha or an Omega?" demanded Hutch, "I'm an Alpha" replied Cando, " Well start acting like one" hissed Hutch.

"Cando, Hutch are you ready?" asked kate as she focuses her gaze on the caribou, " Yes we are ready" Cando and hutch said.

They began to stalk up to the caribou and not long after they caught three caribou

"Well done guys best hunt in ages" said Kate happily.

"Kate let's go and drag this off to the pack" replied Hutch

Humphrey P.O.V

It's was just another ordinary day by myself, I was enjoying a nice walk until I was interrupted by two unknown wolves

"Your trespassing in this territory" I said shakily trying to sound like an Alpha

"Hello there my and my sister just wanted to talk to the pack leader do you mind taking us there?" Blitz asked

All Humphrey was doing was starring at this beautiful wolf that was standing right in front of him, "God she is so pretty" Humphrey thought but as a result a blush crept up his face.

"Please can you take us?" Shannon ask in a angelic tone

"Uhh yeah sure, by the way the names Humphrey" said Humphrey trying to play it cool.

"Thank you" Blitz said walking besides Humphrey

"He looks just like dad" thought Blitz with a smile.

Winston P.O.V

It was just a beautiful day today, no worries no problems and surprisingly no crying.

"Winston Sir" Humphrey Began

"Yes Humphrey what is it?" asked Winston

"Well I have two wolves that say they want to join the pack

"Well let them in" commanded Winston

"Uh hello sir me and my sister need a place called home, and we were just passing by until we saw your beautiful territory" stated Blitz

"Okay first what are your names, what pack you came from and your ranks" said Winston

" Well my name is Blitz and I'm an Omega/Alpha because I can fight really well and this is my sister Shannon and she is an omega we come from a pack called the Northen Glacier pack, near the mountains but a horrible pack destroyed our home leaving me and my sister the only survivors" explained Blitz in a sad voice.

"Well don't worry your welcome in our pack, if you need anything just let me know ok?" Winston offered

"Thanks sir this means a lot." said Shannon

"Ok Blitz and Shannon there is a spare den next to mine if you want it, I'll show you but first let's eat." stated Humphrey right there and then humphreys stomach growled, everybody laughed.

Shannon P.O.V

Night approached very quick and she was thankful for that because she needed some rest.

"That Humphrey looks like a nice wolf" said Shannon

"Ok off to bed now" yelled Humphrey

"Goodnight" yelled Shannon.

Shannon and blitz fell asleep very quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Time does heal

A/N hey guys I will try to make this more enjoyable as I can due to writers block so here we go

Chapter 5-Introductions and feelings

Lilly P.O.V

The group hunt just brought 6 Caribou for breakfast, we never had that many caribou caught before. Winston said that Alpha and Omega's can eat together.

While I was eating I spotted Humphrey with two mysterious wolves.

"Hey Lilly I want you to meet my friends, Blitz and Shannon" said Humphrey in a happy voice

"H..I nnn...iii...ccccc...e to meet you" Lilly said shyly

"Awww how cute" Blitz thought aloud making Lilly Blush

" uhh sorry if I embarrassed you" apologized Blitz

"Don't worry..." Lilly said, as she blushed harder.

"Well Uh Blitz why don't you hang out with Lilly" asked Shannon smiling a devious smile well knowing that Blitz likes Lilly

"Ok and Shannon I know you have a crush on H.." Blitz began but Shannon interrupted

"SHUT UP" yelled Shannon

"Ok then this is akward, Shannon how about I show you around and Lilly why don't you show Blitz around" suggested Humphrey

"Ok" replied Lilly

Lilly P.O.V

I accepted Humphrey's idea but why did I?

"Wow Blitz is so handsome and good looking" thought Lilly

"Well Uh so your the famous Lilly I keep hearing about" said Blitz trying to start a conversation with Lilly

" Uh yeah I guess" Lilly said shyly

"Time for some pick up lines" thought Blitz

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Blitz asked

"Uh...are you trying to hit on me?" asked Lilly fully aware that he is trying to hit on her.

"Uhh.." began Blitz but was interrupted by Lilly

"I think it's quite cute" said Lilly returning the favor as Blitz began to blush but had dark fur to cover it.

"So where are we going?" asked Blitz

"I'm going to show you the river so you know where to get a drink silly" said Lilly

Shannon P.O.V

Why would Blitz do that? And how did he even know I had a crush on Humphrey.

"So Humphrey how's life?"asked Shannon

Just when he was going to answer he broke down and started crying

"Humphrey what's wrong did I do something wrong?" asked Shannon inna worried tone

"No it's not that it's just the love of my life is married to some freak" Sulked Humphrey

" Why am I so ugly, doesn't anyone like me" Humphrey began

"Don't you say that, I'm sure there is someone out their for you, you just have to look" said Shannon trying to comfort him

"Thank you so much" Humphrey said as he gave her a big hug

"We better head back it's getting late" said Shannon

"ok" Humphrey said

Lilly P.O.V

"So this is were the lake is" said Blitz

"Yep and that concludes out tour" said Lilly

Blitz laughed

"It's getting dark we should get to our dens" said Blitz

"Ok as long as I get to go with you" said Lilly

-A few minutes Later-

" he is so nice" Lilly thought as she went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Time does heal

A/N thanks for those who reviewed and read the story.

Hopefully tomorrow night 6 chapters will be up. Due to not updating us much on the weekdays. Expect slow and I do mean slow updates.

I do not own Alpha and Omega and any of their characters

I do own my OC'S and this story plot

Chapter 6 fuming

Kate P.O.V

It was a beautiful day in Jasper; Kate woke up, by the snoring of her husband Garth.

"Can't he be quite and let me sleep?" thought Kate to herself, "I'm going to go to the river for a drink." said Kate

-A few minutes later-

As Kate was walking she saw Humphrey at the lake," What's he doing here" Kate thought.

"Hi Humphrey" said Kate in an awkward tone

"Yea hi Kate how are you and Barth, I mean, Garth doing?" asked Humphrey with a smirk.

"His alright, how are you and that new girl?" said Kate with a hint of jealousy. Humphrey picked up on it and decided to act.

"Look Kate I know your jealous of Shannon, but your the one that broke my heart and when I found someone else you just go nuts, I'm sorry Kate I've moved on and it's time you moved on too" Stated Humphrey, with that said Humphrey left.

"No matter what I will always love you Humphrey" Kate said.

Kate P.O.V

After Humphrey said that and left, Kate broke down. Kate couldn't handle this.

"I can't handle this emotional stress, I had no choice but marry Garth, it was either marry Garth or start a war, why can't you understand that Humphrey?" Sulked Kate, after a few minutes she decided to go back to her and Garth's den.

Unknown P.O.V

We walked 10 miles just to get to Jasper park, our pack leader Blaze wanted to unite the packs and he hopes they accept this offer otherwise there will be war like the other pack we destroyed.

Blaze has orange fur, black eyes and is very muscular.

"How long now?" asked Jet

Jet has black fur, yellow eyes and had a medium build.

"Were here" replied Dark

Dark has grey fur, with white tips on his tail, orange paws and has green eyes.

"Won't be long until the plan becomes active" thought Dark

A/N I know, I know

This is a short chapter, I know, I wrote this at school.

Hopefully this clears this story plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Time Does Heal

**A/N Hey guys its been a while. I am bored so ill update and hopefully my writers block is gone. Have a check of my new one off story: This is to much. Has nothing to do with this story.**

Thanks for Starwordsiscool for reviewing and Photoman- no prob

Chapter 7- So it's war

Winston P.O.V

" We don't except" said Winston

"Sir you do realize if you don't accept then its war" explained Jet

" I don't want to unite with your pack especially if My Brother Blaze is pack leader" Said Winston

"Fine, you will suffer like the other packs have" Shouted Dark as he ran out of Winston's den

" Dad why did you not except their offer to unite the packs?" asked Kate

"Because your uncle Blaze is a mad wolf, he will do anything in his power to kill me so he can have control of both packs and we can't let that happen" explained Winston

" Uh That's the same pack that killed me and my sisters pack, if we are going to war, I want to be on the front lines, I want revenge" Shouted Blitz in Anger

"But you are an Omega, how can you possibly fight against Alphas?" asked Winston

'Even though I am an omega, I have fought for my pack as a warrior" said Blitz

"Uhh Dad sorry to interrupted but Who is Blaze and why did you call him your brother" Asked Lilly

"Well Lilly Blaze is my Brother and your Uncle" explained Winston

" Why have you never told us about him" Asked Kate and Lilly in unison

"Because he is a very terrible wolf" said Winston

"Why?" asked Lilly

"Well…." Began Winston

" When me and Blaze were pups, we both went to Alpha school, I became the best student in the class, while Blaze was getting beaten up by other wolves, Blaze got so sick of this and killed all those wolves just to show them that he is an Alpha, I couldn't belive he did that so I ran straight to mum and dad and told them what happen then mum and dad banished him from my pack, forever, never to come back. But what happened next was unthinkable he…..he…he….killed….mum and dad" said Winston as he broke down in tears

"OMG dad I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Lilly said also on the verge of tears

"I need to get a drink of water" said Winston as he began to walk out of his den

Humphrey P.O.V

Tonight was the moonlght howl, I couldn't wait, I might ask Shannon out, just as a friendly thing, nothing more nothing less.

" I might as well look decent" said Humphrey as he jumped into the lake and started washing him self up and down

-After a few hours-

I arrived at the moonlight howl with Salty, Mooch and Shakey

'Well guys there is my girlfriend so see ya" Said Shakey as he and Reba walk

up the hill

"Now there are two" Joked Mooch

"Well this gives us a chance to pick up some girls so see ya Humphrey" Said Salty

"Ok see ya guys" Said Humphrey

While Humphrey was looking around he saw Shannon

"Oh god she looks so beautiful" said Humphrey

"Hey Humphrey" Said Shannon

"H..H..Hey Shannon" said Humphrey

"Crap did I just starter" thought Humphrey

"Do you have anyone to howl with?" asked Shannon

'Well No, Not yet" Said Humphrey

"Well it's now or nothing" thought Shannon

"Humphrey, would you like to howl with me?" asked Shannon, as she closed her eyes in fear of rejection

"Sure why not" Said Humphrey in a cheery voice

Humphrey and Shannon Began up the hill and found their places

"So your ready?" asked Humphrey

"Yes" Replied Shannon as she began Howling

"Her Howl, Her looks, Her smile is it just me or is she like an angel" thought Humphrey

Then after a minute Humphrey Howled

"Wow his howl is so beautiful" thought Shannon

everyone was looking at them in astonishment, their howls are perfectly in sync

"Well that was nice howl Shannon best if I get to bed im tired so I will see you later" Said Humphrey as he began to walk to his den

'WAIT!" yelled Shannon as she ran to catch up with him

"What is it Shannon?" asked Humphrey

"Well Humphrey tonight was fun, and you are just fun well what I am trying to say is uhh…willl..y….g…go ou…out with me" asked Shannon

**A/N Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha suffer in silence lol thanks forthose who read and reviewed this story.**

**I was looking at my hits on this story and there's a heap. But sadly hardly any of them review so those who read this story please review it's the best thing an author can get.**


	8. Chapter 8

Time Does Heal

A/N Hey guys I'm not getting enough reviews for my liking, please review, not only does a review bring us joy but also lets us know that we should continue our story so I beg of you I urgently need you guys to review because I am finding it hard to write chapters now and I need to know if its worth it so review PLEASE! Anyways thanks for those that reviewed so here is chapter 8.

I do not own Alpha or Omega or any of their Characters

I do own my OC's and this story plot.

Chapter 8-Yes and No

Humphrey P.O.V

"Would you go out with me?" asked Shannon with a voice full of uncertainty

"I would like to" said Humphrey like it was nothing

"Really?" asked Shannon full of joy

"Yep" was the only reply Humphrey can master

Shannon ran up to Humphrey and gave Humphrey a big hug muttering a thank you, Humphrey just smiled and enjoyed the moment.

"I have to go and see how my brother Blitz is going, ok bye Humphrey" said Shannon

"Bye Shannon, see you soon" said Humphrey as Shannon ran away to see her brother

" Thanks Shannon, Thanks for restoring my hope" Thought Humphrey

Lilly P.O.V

Lilly didn't go to the moonlight howl because she wasn't sure if she could go because she was alone, during that night Lilly was just relaxing in her den and slowly fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

"Lilly get up, Lilly get up" shaked Kate

"Ugh one more minute" said Lilly

"No this is urgent" exclaimed Kate

"Kate what is it?" asked Lilly

"It's about Blitz" said Kate

"What about Blitz?" asked Lilly

"He is Humphrey's brother" yelled Kate

"WHAT!" yelled Lilly

"Yep I heard him at the lake" said Kate

"Tell me the whole story" said Lilly

"I was just walking to the lake minding my own Business, as I reached the Lake I saw Blitz and he was talking to himself, as I was taking a drink and Blitz said hi to me so I said hi back, then we had a conversation about life and how he was going and then I said you look like Humphrey and said you have the same eyes and then he said could I keep a secret and I said yes then he told me that he was Humphrey's brother." Explained Kate

"But how is he related to Shannon?" asked lilly

'That was what I said then he said after His parents died he ran for days and then got so exhausted, then Shannon's parents found him and took him in" said Kate

"Wow" was all Lilly could master

"Anyways I better go, I have to hunt today bye Lilly" said Kate as she ran out of

Shannon P.O.V

"Hey Bliz how are you?" asked Shannon

"It's now or never" thought Blitz

"I need to tell you something important" said Blitz

'What is it?" asked Shannon

"But you have to promise this will not ever come between us and I do mean EVER" exclaimed Blitz

"I promise" was all Shannon said

"Well I think it is time that you and Humphrey know the truth so here it is, you are not my real sister and Humphrey is my brother" explained Blitz

"Yeah right, as if that would happen" laughed Shannon, but then Shannon realized that it was true because she saw it in his eyes, he was not kidding for one minute

"Shannon I'm not kidding" said Blitz in a very serious tone

"But..But how is that possible" said Shannon on the verge of tears

"When my parents were killed, I ran away and ended up in your pack very exhausted and this was a few days before you were born and your parents found me and took me in as one of their own" said Blitz

As soon as those words left his mouth Shannon slapped him really hard and ran off

"Owe, well that's phase one, phase two Humphrey"

-Some time during the night-

After I left my den from a long nap, I decided to go to the lake and there I found Humphrey, I took a drink and started a conversation before telling him the truth

"So Humphrey how are you" asked Blitz

"I have been well how about you Blitz, are you fitting in here well" asked Humphrey

"Yea I have I just miss my parents" said Blitz

" Aw yea so do I, my parents died when I was a little pup and my brother got killed so I miss them both, my brother was a year older than I was" explained Humphrey with a voice of sorrow

"Yea, You look like dad" said Blitz with a smile

"What do you mean dad?" asked Humphrey

At that moment Blitz ran away and Humphrey was hot on his tail then Humphrey pounced on Blitz

"What do you mean by Dad?" asked Humphrey

"Humphrey I know this is hard to believe but I'm your Brother," said Blitz

A/N So that was the end of the chapter and thanks for those that review this chapter. If you gus have psn add me if you want speedster125, and again I cant stress how important this is please review. Until ne


	9. Chapter 9

Time Does Heal

A/N Hey guys thanks to those people that reviewed it was 2 more than the last but still need more so please, please review

I like to thank these people that reviewed

Tigerab1997

Bioriley

I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of their characters

I do own my OC'S and this story plot

Chapter 9-What did you say?

Blitz P.O.V

"Humphrey I know this is hard to believe but I'm your Brother" said Blitz

'What?" said Humphrey

"I'm your BROTHER" yelled Blitz in Humphrey's face

"Prove it" said Humphrey

Blitz reviled a birthmark on his belly; Humphrey has also got the same birthmark in the same place and same size

Humphrey couldn't believe his eyes it was true Humphrey did remember a brother but he thought he was killed

"but…But weren't you killed by the hunters?" asked Humphrey

"You thought but I defended you, the only reason why the hunters didn't take you was because I fought them off and all I got from it is this scar" said Blitz reviling a huge scar across his face

'The only reason why no body saw it because I covered it up with rocks and dirt" explained Blitz

Humphrey ran off in front of Blitz and Blitz could see his tears.

"I'm sorry Humphrey but I had to, I had no choice you needed to now the truth and it wasn't fair that you were lied to this whole time and I'm sorry Shannon" said Blitz with his voice full of regret.

Humphrey P.O.V

Humphrey couldn't believe that Blitz was his real brother; it was not possible Humphrey kept telling himself but he had to accept it

"I better go to the lake so I can clear my mind" Humphrey muttered to himself

Upon arriving at the lake he saw his girlfriend Shannon and she was crying and Humphrey hated seeing his friend's cry let alone his girlfriend so he decided to ran up to her and gave her a surprise hug which resulted in a brutal slap from Shannon

" That's what you get you some of a b…oh crap sorry Humphrey I didn't know it was you" said Shannon in a sorry voice

"A simple go away would have been good" Joked Humphrey while laughing in pain

Shannon just laughed and hugged Humphrey really tight everything gets better when Humphrey's around but what Shannon didn't know is that Humphrey needed her more than she needed him

"Why were you crying I don't wont my best girl to go all teary on me" said Humphrey as he hugged Shannon

"He told me that he wasn't my real brother but was you….I mean somebody else's child" said Shannon trying to cover up what she just said

"Wow not you too, I was told that Blitz was my brother and proved it, were both having a pretty crap day" said Humphrey

"Yeah I guess so, I better go back to my den I'm a little tired so goodbye Humphrey" said Shannon

"Shannon wait you can come and sleep in my den if you want so you won't have to be with Blitz" explained Humphrey

"Ok I guess that's fine," said Shannon as she gave Humphrey a loving lick

Once they found Humphrey's den they snuggled up together and fell asleep

Lilly P.O.V

Today was the day I wanted to ask Blitz out, I know it was to soon but hey he looks like a good guy and I'm really attracted to him, speaking of Blitz

"Hi Blitz" Said Lilly

"Hey Lilly what's up" asked Blitz

"Would you go out with me?" asked Lilly

A/N Hey Just a filler


	10. Chapter 10

Time Does Heal

**A/N Hey guys I know its been a long time I've just got busy and right now is the only time I can write so forgive me.**

I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of their characters

I do own my OC'S and this story!

Chapter 10-Hearts do heal-Battle Strategies

Lilly P.O.V

"Blitz would you like to go out with me?" asked Lilly in a nervous tone

"I would love to" replied Blitz

Lilly was so happy that she jumped on Blitz and pulled him into a hug, which of course made Blitz Blush.

"Ok this feels awkward' thought Blitz because he was never used to having a girl this close.

"Thank you Lilly" said Blitz

"For what?" asked Lilly

"For making my life better" said Blitz

Then at the point a howl was heard and it was Winston, calling for a meeting

"We better go" said Lilly

"Let's go" said Blitz in a serious voice

Garth P.O.V

"Winston just called for a meeting, probably because of the refuse of the packs uniting but why would he refuse? Is he that stuck up that he refuses a once in a life time opportunity well we better go" thought Garth

Once Garth arrived he felt like he could explode he saw Lilly and Blitz kissing, Garth felt so angry that he ran up to Blitz and punched him in the face

"Ugh..What the hell!" shouted Blitz

"Why the hell would you punch me for no reason" yelled Blitz as he prepared for a fight with Garth

"You don't deserve her!" yelled Garth as he prepared for battle

Garth charged at Blitz but Blitz easily dodge the attack and rammed Garth in the ribs which made Garth fall over but Garth quickly regained his stance and clawed the side of Blitz faced which made Blitz scream in Agony but he still didn't attack Garth he wanted to prove who was more deserving of Lilly and Blitz knew Lilly hated two friends she knew fight so he didn't fight all Blitz did was counter Garth

"Come on attack you loser" spat Garth but Blitz still held his ground

'NO WONDER YOUR PACK DIED BECAUSE THEY HAD PEOPLE IN LIKE YOU UNWILLINGLY TO FIGHT, NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS DIED" yelled Garth

Blitz was filled with rage but before he went to finish Garth he said something to Lilly

"Im sorry for what I am about to do" said Blitz turning his head

Blitz ran at Garth at full speed and did a back flip and landed behind Garth and clawed his whole left side and then Blitz pounced on Garth and punched him in the face a couple of times then Garths face started bleeding then Blitz got off Garth and walked away

"Don't you ever talk about my pack and Shannon's family like that and expect to get away with it" said Blitz as he sat down by himself

'Eve get Chloe the pack healer" demanded Winston

"And you two come with me" said Winston who was fuming at the fight he just saw

Kate P.O.V

I heard my dad's howl and when I arrived I was late! But also I saw Garth with his side bleeding and the same with his face and then I saw that new guys I think is name was Blitz with his face all bleeding

"Oh my Gosh what just happened" thought Kate and then saw they were following Winston which she new very well that they are in big and she means big trouble. When she arrived at the grounds she saw Shannon and Humphrey nest to each together, which made Kate upset but then a wolf Kate knew but didn't rarely talk to

"Hey Kate did you hear the news" asked Zoey

Zoey has tanned fur like Kate but with black streaks running through her body and she was a little smaller that Kate and also has yellow eyes.

"What news" asked Kate

"Humphrey and Shannon are dating isn't that great" said Zoey with a happy tone

"Yea that's great" sad Kate sarcastically

After Zoey left Kate began silently sobbing to herself she couldn't believe that her one true love is with another girl.

Winston P.O.V

"How dare you Garth attack Blitz and then make fun of his family, HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Winston making Garth whimper in fear

"But sir I saw him kissing Lilly" said Garth

"I DON'T CARE" yelled Winston

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED YOU ARE NOW STRIPPED OF YOUR ALPHA DUTY AND STATUS FOR ONE WEEK" yelled Winston

"NOW GET OUT YOU PATHITIC MUTT" yelled Winston at Garth

"Garth come here let's take a look at you at my den" said Zoey

"Now Blitz you would have to be punished as well but I wont allow that because what you did was protecting your family's honor and for that I truly respect you and you have my blessing with my daughter now leave" said Winston

"Thank you sir" said Blitz as he made his way out of Winston's den

After Winston arrived at the valley

"I have a big announcement to make that might shock all of you., but we are going to war with this North-Southern pack and all Alphas are going to take part and we will need some Omegas to step out so raise of hands who would be willingly to fight" said Winston

"I will" said Blitz

**A/N so here is chapter 10 and its long so have fun reading and please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Time does heal

A/N hey guys thanks for the review, might be short because I'm writing this on my iPhone. This story will end in chapter 15 hopefully

Chapter 11- Scars leave silence

Lilly P.O.V

"I will" said Blitz

When Lilly heard those words come out of his mouth, she was horrified, not only that she was extremely upset that her boyfriend would even say that. She started to tear up because a million of bad thoughts were going through her head.

"Ok Blitz and all of the male Alphas and Omegas and female Alphas are going to war, I'm so sorry for most of you, I know you must hate me now but the facts are we won't win unless we get as many wolves as we can, you all are dismissed" said a sadden Winston as he made his way up to his den along with Tony and Garth to discuss some important matters.

Shannon P.O.V

"Ok Blitz and all of the omega males ... Will be going to war" said a sadden Winston

When Shannon heard this she was on the verge of tears, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend will be going to war and she can't do anything about and even more worse a million of bad thoughts were going through her head.

-Later on in the night- Still Shannon's P.O.V

"How can you let him tell you to go too war and not be upset about it" asked Shannon

"He is the pack leader he chooses when I go to war or not END OF DISCUSSION" yelled Humphrey

Out of impulse Shannon swiped Humphrey as hard as she can and the result? Three deep scars that have Humphrey screaming in Agony then after a few minutes Humphrey said

"I'm going for a walk ALONE" exclaimed Humphrey as he walked outside and clearly he was pissed

Lilly P.O.V

"How can you say you want to go too war? Don't I matter or have a say in it at all?" asked Lilly

"I have to go too war, and don't you say that you matter of course you matter and you don't have a say in my life!" yelled Blitz

"B..B" began Lilly

"No But you wouldn't understand!" yelled Blitz

"I would if you told me!"yelled Lilly back

"No just forget it" said Blitz

Then Lilly swiped Blitz that left deep scars on his face

"I'm going for a walk and don't even bother following" said Blitz cold heartedly as he walked outside

Humphrey P.O.V

As I reached the lake i saw my brother Blitz just standing there so I decided to chat with him

"Hey Blitz what you doing here?" asked Humphrey

"Me and Lilly got into a fight then she almost tore my face off" said Blitz

"Oh not you two same here with me and Shannon" chuckled Humphrey

There was a few minutes of awkward silence but Humphrey decided to brake it

"Since the girls are very pissed at as we should find a den so we can sleep in" suggested Humphrey

"Ok" Blitz said

After finding a den they fell asleep

Blaze P.O.V

"We strike tommorow" said Blaze

"MWAHAHAHAHHAHA" laughed Fred

Fred has black fur with spots of red and had a retarted eye and has silver eyes

"Hey shut up!" yelled Blaze as he swiped at Fred.

"This is going to be a long night" thought Jet as he rolled his eyes.

A/N review?


	12. Chapter 12

Time Does Heal

A/N Thanks for reviewing guys I really mean it. Im glad Deisy likes Fred

I got the idea while watching Lion King.

Just clearing things up

SarswordIsCool Blitz and Shannon aren't yelling at Lilly and Blitz but the girls are yelling at there boyfriends. And tigerab1997 They are my OC's they are from the other pack that wants to incinerate the Western and Eastern

Ok With that cleared up lets move on to chapter 12

Chapter 12-It's Just begun

Lilly P.O.V

"Oh my god where are they?" shouted a worried Lilly

"I don't know, Humphrey just left after I slapped him, oh my god I should have never of slapped Humphrey I am going to make it up for him someday" said Shannon with a blush

Lilly thought about it and then realized what Shannon was saying then Lilly Blushed

"Hey girls" said Humphrey and Blitz in unison

"Where the hell have you been" Shouted Shannon as she pounced on Humphrey, which turned into a hug

"Ok…So who wants to hear a joke" joked Humphrey

"I'm not in the mood for joking around" said Lilly Darkly

"What's wrong Lilly you seem a bit tense today" pointed out Blitz

When Lilly was about to answer some wolf shouted out

"WAR, THEY ARE HERE" yelled a Warrior

When Humphrey and Blitz heard that they ran out of the den as fast as they can to Winston

Humphrey P.O.V

"What's happening Winston?" asked Humphrey

"They are here, the droid pack is here we have to fight now" said Winston

Before Blitz could answer 5 wolves circled Winston, Blitz and Humphrey, then Hutch, Cando came to help their pack leader out.

Blitz Pounced of some wolf and quickly tore his neck out, leaving bloodstains on his fur

Hutch had a bit of difficulties, since the wolf was about the same size as Garth but Hutch quickly regained the upper hand with his tactics, Hutch ran out of the den with the other 3 enemy wolves

Winston's P.O.V

I saw Hutch ran out of the den and the other enemy wolves followed Hutch

"Sir we have to make sure that the female Omega's and their pups are safe or in a safe place" said Blitz

"Ok" said Winston, Winston howled and in a few minutes all the female Omega's and pups arrived at the lake

"Ok the best place you guys can hide is behind the waterfall, behind the waterfall is a den and it is completely sound proof you will be safe there now go!" yelled Winston

After a few minutes everyone one was behind the waterfall and called Scar and Faze to protect the pups and the females

Scar has red fur, black eyes and is bigger than Garth

Faze was completely black and also has black eyes, same size as Humphrey

"Yes sir we will protect them with our lives" Faze and Scar said in unison

"Good" yelled Winston as he ran to the front lines to aid his team

Blitz and Humphrey followed waiting for what is to come.

A/N Review? Sorry it has been awhile since I updated.


	13. Chapter 13

Time Does Heal

A/N Hey guys sorry for the quick update I had some spare time

I was thinking what should I name my Sequal if I do have one I was thinking something like Wounds leave scars

What do you guys think?

If you can think of better names please PM me or leave a comment

Chapter13-I'm sorry

Winston P.O.V

When Blitz and Humphrey made it to the front lines we couldn't believe what we saw, there was wolves everywhere, on the floor or still fighting, the grass wasn't green anymore it was red, Humphrey almost cried at the site because I have never seen anything like this

"It's ok Humphrey we can do it" said Blitz trying to calm his brother down

"Ok…" Humphrey said he felt sick in his stomach

"Blitz go and help Hutch with the wolves, Cando and Garth go and help Hutch also" said Winston

"Yes sir" said Blitz and Cando in unison

"Aww great just what I needed a scum bag" thought Garth

'Ok Humphrey go and see how the females are doing back at the river, behind the waterfall there is a den go and see how they are doing" commanded Winston

"Ok" yelled Humphrey as he sprinted to the location

Blitz P.O.V

Blitz was on his belly, behind a bush as he saw Hutch fighting off 5 wolves.

"Lets go" shouted Garth

"No, Its to dangerous we need to think this plan out" Said Blitz

"Yeah" agreed Cando

"If we wait he is going to be killed!" yelled Garth in frustration

"Garth take a look at yourself for once then take a look at Hutch, do you see what Hutch has that you don't" asked Blitz

"What, he cant have something I possible don't have as the future pack leader" replied Garth full of pride

"He has a brain and he is willing to follow orders, that's something you will never have" said Blitz

As a wolf was coming closer to a bush Blitz grabbed the wolves paw and covered his mouth and smashed the enemies' head into the tree

"Now go" yelled Blitz

Cando did as he was told but Garth didn't go until he saw Cando fighting of 2 Wolves so Garth decided to help Cando

When Blitz reached Hutch via Bushes he grabbed Hutch and pulled him inside a bush then Garth and Cando knocked the two wolves out, after finishing the wolves they were just fighting.

Garth, Hutch, Cando and Blitz returned to the front line

"Its all about strategy" said Blitz to Garth

Humphrey P.O.V

Once Humphrey reached the waterfall he saw two unknown wolves approaching the den he looked around for the guards but found Scar dead and found Faze barely alive

With speed and quick thinking Humphrey grabbed the two enemy wolves head and smashed the heads together and throw them into a near by bush, not killing them

Humphrey lifted Faze onto his back and carried him inside the den

"Here you go Faze you will be safe here" Humphrey said as he lied Faze down

"Chole Faze is hurt" yelled Humphrey

Within a second Chole finally came and saw Faze's state

"He will be fine, go and get some vines and leaves" commanded Chole

Luckily for Humphrey there was vines and leaves just beside the den so Humphrey grabbed them and gave it to Chole so she started to wrap the leaves and vines around Faze's wounds

"Is everyone safe" asked Humphrey

Everyone answered yes then he saw Shannon

"Shannon" yelled Humphrey

"Humphrey?" yelled Shannon

When Shannon saw Humphrey she ran to him and gave him a big hug

"Im so glad that you are alive" said Shannon

"Nice to see you too but I have to go now im sorry" said Humphrey as he exited the den and returning to the front lines

"Be safe" thought Shannon

A/N how did I do? Please guys check out my new story called Short Stories some are written by me and some are written by my friends


	14. Chapter 14

Time Does Heal

A/N YAY THE FINAL CHAPTEr

Chapter 14-Its Finished

Blitz P.O.V

When Blitz got to the front lines, everybody was dead; the only survivors were Winston, Kate, Eve, Tony

"Sir what happened?" asked Blitz

"Blaze happened, my brother and his best men decided to finish off most of us, we were lucky to escape

"Your going to regret this Jet" thought Blitz

"So what is our plan?" asked Blitz

"Kill the pack leader" said Winston coldly

"Who is the pack leader?" asked Garth

"My brother Blaze" said Winston

"Lets go and get him" said Kate

"If I see your brother Blaze I am going to rearrange his organs and feed him to the FISH!" yelled Eve

Everyone stepped back in fear no one never messes with the pack leader, especially if it's Eve

"Lets give a howl to remember our great comrades" said Blitz

Winston, Eve, Kate, Tony, Garth, Cando, Hutch and Blitz where howling for 5 minutes

"Lets get him" said Winston

Humphrey P.O.V

When Humphrey got to the front lines he saw only a few survivors and everybody else was dead

"What…Happened?" asked Humphrey

"Blaze is what happened" said Winston

"Lets finish him" said Cando

The team of the only survivors made there way to the droid pack to finish off the war

Hutch P.O.V

When the team got there, there was not many wolves probably 4 or 5 because the rest were wiped out

"Sir you go for Blaze we will distract the wolves" said Hutch

"Ok make sure you meet me at the top of the mountain, I will be there" said Winston as he ran to confront his brother

"Ok there is only 5 of them and 7 of us if 6 of us can stay and one go and help Winston that will be great" said Eve

"Ill go to Winston, I know my ex-Best friend is there I want to finish him off for what he did" said Blitz

'Ok go" said Eve

Blitz ran to the mountain hoping he was not to late

"Ok lets finish them" said Hutch

Hutch used the same tactics as Blitz, he hid behind the bushes and waited for the nearest wolf to come then the rest of the team will jump out and finis them

Hutch got one of the wolves and chocked him to unconsciousness then Eve came out and finished the 4 wolves very quickly

"Quick we have to get to Winston" said Eve

The team ran up the mountain to aid Winston

Blitz P.O.V

Blitz saw Winston taking on Blaze in an epic battle then saw Jet closing in behind Winston, hoping to kill him

"Not this time" said Blitz as he ran as fast as he can and tackled Jet

"THIS ENDS HERE" yelled Blitz

"Please don't Blitz" said a scared Jet

"YOU BETRAYED OUR PACK AND KILLED MY SISTERS FAMILY AND TRIED TO KILL ME" yelled Blitz as he knocked out Jet

"I don't decide who dies" said Blitz

Winston P.O.V

"Why brother, Why would you kill your own family?" asked Winston

"Because" shouted Blaze

Blaze pounced on Winston and tried to grab his throat with his jaws but Winston kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall and landed on his neck

"Because why brother" asked Winston

"Because they never loved me it was always you, Blaze why cant you be like your brother, Blaze you should start acting like Winston I had it, I hated when they compared me to you I hated it and when I became the best Alpha the still weren't happy so I killed the without pity" said Blaze sadly

"They always loved you Blaze even if you didn't know it, come Blaze enough of this fighting you can have a second chance" said Winston holding his paw to Blaze

"Thank you Winston" said Blaze sarcastically

When Blaze grabbed Winston's paw the throw him to the wall and went for the final blow but Winston kicked him so hard he went flying over the edge

"BLAZE" shouted Winston

"The war is finally over" said Blitz tiredly

"Indeed it is lets get back to the pack" said Winston

-3 Weeks Later

Everything was back to normal no more wars and no more fighting Winston and Eve stepped down, as pack leaders and Kate and Garth became pack leaders

Humphrey P.O.V

It was a nice starry night Humphrey and Shannon just came back from the moonlight howl and now in there den

'Shannon I wanted to ask you something" said Humphrey shyly

"Yes Humphrey what is it?" asked Shannon

'Will you be my mate" asked Humphrey

"Oh Humphrey of course I will" said Shanno

Shannon was really happy to hear this form Humphrey she started to have tears of joy.

Shannon and Humphrey fell asleep together very happy

Blitz P.O.V

Lilly and Blitz were at a secret spot were you could see all the night sky

"Lilly I have something to say, will you be my mate" asked Blitz

Lilly was so overjoyed Lilly hugged Blitz and said

"Of course I will"

A/N That's it I would like to say thank you for all of you how have been with me till the end, bye till next time


End file.
